warriofandomcom-20200214-history
Yellowfang
Name: Yellowfang Current: Starclan Cause: Smoke inhailation Mentors: Sagewhisker Family Mother: Brightflower Father: Brackenfoot Sisters: Marigoldkit,Rowanberry Brothers: Nutwhisker,Mintkit Kits: Brokenstar,Wishkit,Hopekit Apprentice: Cinderpelt Into the wild. :Before the book, Yellowfang was the medicine cat of ShadowClan, and a warrior prior to that. Brokenstar was training two kits] and fought them hard enough to kill them. He brought the dead kits, Marigoldkit and Mintkit, to Yellowfang, when [Brightflower], the apprentices' mother walks by and shouts out that they are dead, making it look like Yellowfang had killed them. Yellowfang was exiled from ShadowClan. Yellowfang became very weak and vulnerable living on her own. :Having not eaten and groomed in days, her coat became matted and bedraggled. While looking for prey on [ ThunderClan] territory, she sees and attacks a young ThunderClan apprentice named Firepaw. He attacks the old cat back and almost kills her. Yellowfang insists he finish her off, but Firepaw shows mercy and gives her some fresh-kill. A ThunderClan [patrol] comes by, taking Yellowfang hostage into the [Clan]. Graypaw voices his disbelief that she became a loner, as she is a well-respected medicine cat. :Firepaw was punished for not only feeding an enemy warrior but also for eating what was left of the [ rabbit] he gave Yellowfang. Firepaw's punishment was only to tend to Yellowfang by cleaning her, feeding her, and changing her bedding. :In the ThunderClan [ camp], Yellowfang has to be taken care of by Firepaw, much to her dismay. When a [ kit]accidently rolls into her, she snaps at it. :At a Gathering, Brokenstar tells everyone about Yellowfang (although she isn't mentioned by name at the time) and how dangerous she is to kits, and some of the warriors try to exile her from ThunderClan. But when ShadowClan attacks, she defends the nursery from Blackfoot, the ShadowClan deputy, and earns her new Clan's trust. :Later, [ Clawface] raids the camp, takes [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Frostfur Frostfur's] kits, and kills [Spottedleaf]. Yellowfang disappears, making the Clan think that she killed Spottedleaf and stole the kits. Bluestar sends Firepaw and Graypaw out to find her. Firepaw finds her on ShadowClan territory. They make a plan to get the kits back. A patrol of ThunderClan cats come by and Yellowfang brings some of her friends from ShadowClan to help. They fight and drive out Brokenstar and manage to steal Frostfur's kits back without getting injured. During the [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Battles battle], Brokenstar tells Yellowfang that he killed Raggedstar. She is shocked by this and Brokenstar continues to say how weak Brightflower's kits were, and how another warrior would have killed them if he hadn't. He says that he should've killed Yellowfang too when he had the chance, but he had some of his father's softness. :When Yellowfang gets back to camp, an argument begins about if she killed Spottedleaf or not. Graystripe points out that the fur color between Spottedleaf's claws was Clawface's and not Yellowfang's and the dispute is settled. Bluestar then offers to give the now open position of medicine cat to Yellowfang as Spottedleaf is dead and never had an apprentice to succeed her. Yellowfang accepts this position, stating that ShadowClan is not the Clan it once was and that ThunderClan was her home now. Category:Charecters Category:She-cats